Toxic
by songs4mylove
Summary: Brittany and Santana and their relationship. I know my summery sucks. Toxic by Brittany Spears
1. Chapter 1

**A/N How I love was said for the first time by Brittany to Santana. Did she say it back? Read to find out.**

Brittany was lying in Santana's bed staring at the cilling. "I'm so board right now." Brittany said.

Santana sighed. "I know B but we can't fool around because my mom is still here." Suddeltly she got an idea. "You want to sing a song?"

Brittany smiled "Oh my God why didn't I think of that." Brittany got up and looked at the CD's on her shelf. "Wait want am I looking for again?"

Santana got up and went over to Brittany. "You're looking for Brittany, Brittany."

Brittany let out a little laugh. "Oh yeah, I'm still mad at the curley haired for not giving me every solo I wanted. I mean I am the best singer there in glee. No affence Santana but I'm better that you too."

Santana smiled and put the CD in the radio. "You ready B?"

"Okay" Britany said.

The music started to play and Brittany jumped on the bed.

**Brittany:**

**Baby, can't you see**  
><strong>I'm calling<strong>  
><strong>A guy like you<strong>  
><strong>Should wear a warning<strong>  
><strong>It's dangerous<strong>  
><strong>I'm fallin'<strong>

**Santana:**

**There's no escape**  
><strong>I can't wait<strong>  
><strong>I need a hit<strong>  
><strong>Baby, give me it<strong>  
><strong>You're dangerous<strong>  
><strong>I'm lovin' it<strong>

**Brittany:**

**Too high**  
><strong>Can't come down<strong>  
><strong>Losing my head<strong>  
><strong>Spinning round and round<strong>  
><strong>Do you feel me now<strong>

**Santana:**

**With a taste of your lips**  
><strong>I'm on a ride<strong>

**Brittany:**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**Santana:**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
><strong>I'm addicted to you<strong>  
><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic<strong>  
><strong>And I love what you do<strong>  
><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic<strong>

**Brittany:**

**It's getting late**  
><strong>To give you up<strong>  
><strong>I took a sip<strong>  
><strong>From my devil's cup<strong>  
><strong>Slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's taking over me<strong>

**Santana:**

**Too high**  
><strong>Can't come down<strong>  
><strong>It's in the air<strong>  
><strong>And it's all around<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel me now<strong>

**Both:**

**With a taste of your lips**  
><strong>I'm on a ride<strong>  
><strong>You're toxic I'm slipping under<strong>  
><strong>With a taste of a poison paradise<strong>  
><strong>I'm addicted to you<strong>  
><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic<strong>  
><strong>And I love what you do<strong>  
><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic<strong>

**Brittany:**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**With a taste of your lips**  
><strong>I'm on a ride<strong>  
><strong>You're toxic I'm slipping under<strong>  
><strong>With a taste of a poison paradise<strong>  
><strong>I'm addicted to you<strong>  
><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic<strong>

Brittany sat in the chair by Santana's bed and watched as She sang and danced in front of her.

**Santana:**

**With a taste of your lips**  
><strong>I'm on a ride<strong>  
><strong>You're toxic I'm slipping under<strong>  
><strong>With a taste of a poison paradise<strong>  
><strong>I'm addicted to you<strong>  
><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic<strong>

Santana got on top of Brittany's lap and started moving up and down.

**Brittany:**

**Intoxicate me now**  
><strong>With your lovin' now<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm ready now<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm ready now<strong>

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes.

**Santana:**

**Intoxicate me now**  
><strong>With your lovin' now<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm ready now<strong>

The music ended and the two girls burst out laughing. Santana was still sitting on Brittany's lap. "You know B you are truely amazing and don't let amyone tell you differend."

Brittany smiled "I love you Santana."

Santana's smile faded "What?"

"I said I love you." Brittany said again.

Santana stared at her then got off her lap. "I have to go."

"Why?" Brittany said. "Just say that you love me."

"I can't!" Santana shouted. "This isn't suppose to be think complicated."

"What our relaitionship." Brittany shouted back.

"We're not in a relationship!" Santana quickly regreted what she said.

Brittany looked down. "Fine" She walked pass Santana.

"B wait." Santana said but Brittany left her standing there.

**A/N Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany walked the hall with her head down. Stopping at her locker a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Whoever you are please go away."

Santana sighed. "Come on Brittany will you just talk to me."

Brittany grabbed her books and walked off. "I'm not talking to you."

Santana went after her. "B I'm sorry about last night."

Brittany stopped and turned to Santana. "I told you that I loved you and you didn't say it back."

"I really care about you B but I'm not ready for a relationship."

"You're been in plenty relationships. Puck, Sam that big gay dude and you even slept with Finn." Brittany shouted out. "So why don't you want to be with me? Is it because I have and lady part and not a man part?"

Santana sighed "No it's not."

"Then what is it?" Brittany yelled. "We do thighs that people do when they're in a relationship so why aren't we one of them."

Santana looked confused for a minute. "Ok who told you that?"

"I saw it on a cartoon." Brittany said quietly.

Santana took a deep breath. "Ok Brittany what did I tell you about cartoons?"

Brittany looked down. "That they weren't real."

"Right."

"But then we aren't either." Brittany started to cry. "Why is it so hard to tell me that you love?"

"Because, I just can't alright."

"Fine."Brittany said. "Then don't talk to me anymore until you want to tell me why." She walks off.

Santana groaned and punched a girl that was walking by her. The girl grabber her arm. She was about to say something but Santana just glared at her and she walked off still holding her arm.

A/N I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO FINISH IT. PLEASE LEAVE A SHORT REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days has passed since Santana has spoken to Brittany and it was killing her. She was going out of her mind about her. She didn't know what she was so scared of. She was the queen here at this school and she could kick anyone's arse if they tried her. She sat in her bedroom on her computer thinking about Brittany. She loved her more than she ever loved anyone in her life and it killed her that she couldn't be with her. She pulled out her phone and was about to call Brittany but her door opened and in walked her mother. "Hey mom." She said shutting her phone. "What's going on?"

Her mother shook her head. "I just came to see how was school today?"

Santana shook his head "It was horrible mother and I don't know what to do about it."

Sandy sat on her daughter's bed. "Well do you want to talk about it?"

Santana closed her eyes "I don't think I can you see it involves me and my…my…forget it." She got  
>up. "I'm sorry mother."<p>

"Why?" She said walking up to her daughter. "

"You know mu friend Brittany?" Her mother shook her head. "We'll we've been together for a while now and-"

"What do you mean together?" Her mother asked.

Santana looked at her feet. "Mom I'm a lesbian and in love with Brittany." When her mother didn't respond she looked up. Her mother was just standing there like she didn't hear anything. "Mom did you hear what is said?"

Her mother slowly shook her head. "Yes baby I heard you."

Santana looked back down. "Are you going to tell dad?" she asked.

Her mother once again shook her head. "There's nothing to tell." She turned to leave.

"Mom, where are you going?" Santana said walking up behind her mother.

"I have to leave I'll be back later." She said rushing out the door.

Santana followed her "But mom will you just stop and talk to me."

She turned suddenly. "What do you expect me to do? Huh? I love you baby and you know that but with all the fighting and getting in trouble in school and I could take that but I can never accept that you are a lesbian." She left her daughter standing there.

The next day in school

Brittany was at her locker when Santana walked right pass her. She noticed that she was crying and she joined her in walking. "Hey what wrong with you?"

Santana turned to her. "I told my mom about me being a lesbian."

Brittany smiled "Really that's great so why are you crying?"

"Because" Santana cried out "She hasn't spoken to me since I told her last night and this morning she wouldn't even look at me."

Brittany used her hand to wipe Santana's face. "It's going to be ok Santana."

"Santana looked up at Brittany." B I know you're mad at me but-" Santana reached out and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "She hates me."

Brittany hugged her back "No she doesn't and she'll come around, you'll see."

As students started to crowd the hallway Santana pulled away from Brittany. "Sorry."

Brittany smiled "Do you want to come with me afterschool to get some ice cream, just as friends?"

Santana smiled "Yeah I'd love to."

They both went their separate ways to class and later on after school they went out for ice cream, as friends.

A/N please leave a short review.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany and Santana were currently enjoying strawberry ice cream. Santana was starting to feel better and she really wanted Brittany to know what was going on so when she was done she looked her in the eyes. "Brittany I want to talk to you about something."

Brittany nodded still eating her ice cream. "Yeah sure."

"The reason that I didn't say I love you back was because I didn't want to disappoint my parents." Santana sighed "I really do care about you and I want to be with you I just...I'm scared of what others will think about it."

"You mean about you being in love with me?" Brittany said.

Santana nodded "Yeah I do love you B I'm just afraid of what other will think."

"Who cares about them Santana." Brittany said forgetting her ice cream. "I don't care what others think about me. I love you and I don't want to hide it anymore."

Santana took Brittany's hand. "I'm not strong like you B. If someone says something to me I don't think I can handle it. I mean I can really talk bad about someone else but when it comes them talking about me I can't take it." She looked down. I love you Brittany but I don't want all the problems that come with dating your same sex. I mean have you seen all thing horrible things that Kurt has been through."

"But Kurt's still standing." Brittany said.

"I'm not as strong as him. I know that I put up the tough girl but it's just an act. I don't think I can handle being called...gay." Santana sat back.

Brittany got up from her seat and sat next to Santana. "Look Santana you're awesome and you shouldn't let anyone make you feel down because you can probable make them feel a million times worse."

Santana looked away from Brittany. "You say that like it's a good thing."

"I'm not saying that it is but I am saying that I love you." Brittany said.

"I love you too and maybe we can finally be together because I really want to be with you I'm just sacred of how other's will see me."

Brittany looked down "Would it help if I told you how I see you?"

Santana nodded "Yeah it would."

"Okay I see you a strong and beautiful person. You're and amazing singer and I love everything about you. You might come off to everyone as this mean person but that's just because you don't want anyone to know how sweet and caring you really are and I feel that if you let others see how you really are everything will be okay."

Santana nodded "Okay Brit I'll try."

Brittany took her hand. "But first you're going to have to talk to your mom."

Santana groaned "I know but does that mean that you forgive me?"

Brittany got up, leaned across the table and kissed Santana. "Does that answer your question?"

A/N next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana was dreading this. She was standing outside her front door waiting for someone to answer it. She was about to give up and leave but the door flung open and her father stepped out.

"Santana?" He said. "Did you lose your key or something?"

Santana shook her head. "I didn't think mom would want to see me so I didn't want to barge into the house."

Her father looked confused. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Santana looked down. "There is a lot that I'm not telling you dad."

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come inside."

Santana didn't move. "I don't think mom will be happy if I-"

"She's not here baby now please come in and let's talk." He said calmly to her.

Santana sighed and stepped into the house. They went to the living room and sat down. "Okay so tall me what's going on with you and your mom?"

Santana looked down. "We got into a fight because I told her that I was in love with someone she didn't approve of."

Her father sat back. "And would that might be?"

"Brittany." She mumbled.

"What?" He said.

Santana closed her eyes. "Brittany dad I told her that I was gay." Her father just sat there staring at her. "Dad say something."

He sighed "I'm not sure what to say right now."

Santana sighed and got up. "I'm going to go."

"Santana." He said.

When Santana turned around her mother was standing behind her. "Mom-" Before she could say anything else her mother slapped her across the face.

"Carla!" Her father yelled getting up to his feet.

Santana ran up to her room and shut the door behind her. She could hear her parents yelling from down stairs and she couldn't take it. She packed up some clothes, climbed out the window and ran off down the street.

Miguel walked up the stairs to his daughter's room and knocked on the door. "Baby are you there?" There was no answer. "Listen there's nothing to be ashamed of I still love you. You'll always be my little girl and I'll always love you." He grabbed the door knob and turned it. Opening the door he peered inside. "Santi?" He looked around and didn't see her but her window was open. "Damn it." He ran back down stairs and grabbed his car keys and put on his shoes.

"What are you doing Miguel?" Carla said.

"I'm going to find my daughter." He said still putting on his shoes.

"She's a gay and she's going to hell. I don't want her in this house!" Carla yelled.

"Do not talk about her like that!" Miguel yelled suddenly face to face with his wife. "I don't care who she loves, she's always going to be my little girl and this is my house. I pay the bills and I buy the food while you sit on your ass all day bitching about everyone else when you should worrying about you. Now I'm going to find my daughter and I'm going to bring her home where she belongs." He walked to the door.

"Miguel Rivera Lopez if you leave out of that door this marriage is over!" Carla yelled in one final attempt to get her husband to stay.

Miguel looked back at her then walked out without another word.

Santana ran all the way to Brittany's house. She knocked on the door and placed her hand on the side of her face where her mother had slapped her.

The door opened and Brittany's mother stepped out. "Santana what going on?"

"Is Brittany here?" Santana asked removing her hand to wipe her face. "I really need to talk to her."

"Oh my god what happened to your face sweetie?" Sandy asked.

"My mother hit me, is she here?" Santana asked again.

"No she went to the store with her father but come in." Sandy picked up the bag and lead Santana into the house.

Once inside Sandy gave Santana a bag of frozen peas to put on her face.

"What happened with you and your mother?" Sandy asked.

Santana smiled "She never could take news well." She sighed "I told her that I was in love with your daughter and she didn't like that."

Sandy smiled. "Brittany has been talking about you for a few days now. She would always worry about you."

"Yeah that makes two of us." Santana said. "I don't know what to do now."

Sandy placed a hand on Santana's. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Santana smiled "Thank you Mrs. Pears."

**A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT STILL REVIEW. **


End file.
